The present invention relates generally to hydraulic fluid systems and components thereof. More particularly, the present invention is related to a system for testing the performance of a hydraulic system or hydraulic component under various controlled operating temperatures.
Hydraulic systems and components exist throughout industry and are utilized to perform various tasks. Hydraulic systems and components exist in aerospace, automotive, naval, and railway industries, as well as in other transportation and non-transportation industries. It is common for many of these hydraulic components to be operated in largely varying or extreme temperature operating environments. When operated in such an environment the performance of the systems and components is significantly reduced.
For example, a hydraulic control valve of an aircraft may be operated at temperatures near approximately −60° F. At such extreme temperatures the characteristics and viscosity of the hydraulic fluid is altered such that the fluid has the consistency of peanut butter rather than that of a free flowing oil at room temperature, which is desired. This reduction in fluid consistency significantly and negatively affects the performance of the hydraulic control valve. In addition to the change in hydraulic fluid consistency, component dimensions, clearances, and elasticities also change with temperature, which can also negatively affect component performance.
It is also known to physically insert the hydraulic systems and components into a freezer for cold temperature testing. These known techniques for testing hydraulic systems and components are time consuming and costly and in some instances, such as when a freezer is utilized, can require large testing equipment.
There is also a desire to test hydraulic systems and components in a controlled temperature environment such that performance changes that may occur at specified temperatures or in temperature ranges can be monitored, measured, and evaluated. It is desired that the temperature of the hydraulic fluid and the test component be altered to a set operating temperature in a reliable and measurable manner.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved and reliable system and method of evaluating and analyzing the performance changes of a hydraulic system or component in various temperature operating environments.